


Mature

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Fic, Married Life, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their son is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mature

When Jeremy shows up with a bruised cheek, Clint and Natasha are surprised.

Natasha asked, "Did you get into a fight?"

Jeremy said, "Yeah, but I didn't hit back."

Clint asked, "Why? And why were you in a fight?"

Jeremy said, "Andrew was being bullied, Dad. They were hitting him. So I stepped in to defend my friend. They hit me first. Luckily a teacher saw them do it. Their parents were called and they were suspended."

Natasha said, "And what about you and Andrew?"

Jeremy said, "Mr Hollway was happy I didn't hit back. Said I was mature."

Clint said, "Yeah, you were. Its a good thing you did."

Natasha said, "Go, keep your things in your room. And then lets clean that bruise."

Jeremy nodded and went towards his room.

Clint said, "He is really growing up."

Natasha said, "He is starting to understand the world now. But he will always be our baby boy."

Clint said, "Yeah, he will be."


End file.
